halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Tarkin
, , |birth = April 23 2494|rank = |gender = Male|height = 6 feet|weapons = Assault Rifle|vehicles = UNSC Altman|hair = *Bald *Blonde (Formerly)|eyes = Blue|era = * *Post War Era|notable = Second Commander of the Alpha-Zulu Corps|affiliation = }}Daniel Samuel Tarkin (Born Daniel Samuel Armstrong) ( : 44471-00063-DA) is a in the that served during the and post war era. He is the current captain of the UNSC Altman and one of the primary leaders of the Alpha-Zulu Corps following the death of James T. Avery. Early Years Born in New Phoenix, Arizona on Earth, Daniel Armstrong was born to an overworking mother and overbearing father. Daniel was also the descendant of famous astronaut, Neil Armstrong which he was always compared to. As such, Daniel enlisted with the navy and changed his surname to Tarkin, a name he like since watching the 600 year old classic, Star Wars. Insurrection After first enlisting with the UNSC, Tarkin was placed as part of a bridge crew for the UNSC Spirit of the Galaxy. The ship's task was put down a minor insurrectionist group on the planet, Mykeyo as part of the 51st Fleet. The Spirit was tasked with joining the UNSC Alexander and one other ship to investigate a local disturbance nearby one of Mykeyo's four moons. The the three ships arrived they were ambushed by an Insurrections destroyer which was able to throw one of the frigates off guard and destroyed. While the Alexander kept fighting, the Spirit was heavily damaged and was forced to return to the fleet to survive. After a hour later, the fleet received word from Marcus Locke that the insurgents were either killed or arrested. Tarkin was placed with a squad to board the ship and arrest the crew members who lead the coup. Human-Covenant War After years in space, Tarkin was reassigned to the new UNSC Altman carrier. After a week as part of the crew, Tarkin learned of the Covenant and thus joined the Human-Covenant War. Harvest Campaign Being deployed to the colony of Harvest, the ship was swiftly engaged by Covenant naval fighters and other vessels. While the Altman was able to hold its own for a time, it was forced to regroup with other UNSC ships for security. The Altman was one of many ships to send down relief aid and extra troops to combat Covenant ground forces. While replying troops, the Altman was attacked by Covenant cruisers coming towards the planet's surface. While the Altman did take heavy fire, it returned said heavy fire quickly and was able to damage one of the cruisers to the point of it crashing into the Munin Sea. The ship acted as the main force for the Harvest blockade in 2531 after a large deployment of Covenant forces left the planet. While some skirmishes were formed from rogue Covenant squadrons, everything seemed quiet. Command Change In 2537, Captain Yuri Demetra stepped down as captain due to his son's suicide and to spend time with family. Thus, he left the military life and promoted Tarkin to commanding officer of the vessel and to the rank of Captain. Battle of New Century Arriving later than expected, the Altman was first tasked with punching through a large Covenant blockade orbiting the planet. After deploying all possible resources, the Altman was able to bomb an orbiting carrier and punch straight through and reach the planet's surface. Once at the planet's surface, the ship assisted in commanding several UNSC operations. During OPERATION: Sandstorm, the Altman was able to deploy the entire 117th Infantry Division to support the Alpha-Zulu Corps while on the front. Following the operation, the Altman moved to Argo City to support Juliet Team and the Renegade Commandos from a Covenant force. While the teams boarded a Covenant cruiser, the Altman assisted in destroying some heavy ground units and shields of the Covenant ships. However, a Covenant carrier came into the fight and attacked both the Altman and captured cruiser. While the Altman stayed floating, the captured cruiser was shot down. Luckily, all human personnel on the ship survived and returned to the Altman. While the Altman left the planet for a short time, it returned on November 30, 2545 to retrieve the Alpha-Zulu Corps from the UNSC Hamlet as the planet was now, all but lost. James Avery agreed to the order and the entire Alpha-Zulu Corps to the Altman except Bravo Team who stayed with Avery. The Altman left the planet and retuned to human space. Fall of Reach The Altman arrived on Reach during Operation: UPPERCUT and assist UNSC ground forces from the SABER Launch facility. After reaching the surface, the ship fired off its MAC rounds destroyed several phantoms and forced the others to retreat. The following day, the city of New Alexandria was under attack and thus the Altman and the Corps was deployed. Assisting in numerous civilian evacuation operations, the corps was also placed on the front lines while Team Foxtrot handled air operations. On the 23rd of August, Alpha Team was sent to guard the New Alexandria Airport whist Spartan-B312 got a defense station back online. Succeeding in their goal, after another two days the Altman was removed from the battle with the Corps. Battle of Earth When Earth came under attack, the Altman deployed the Corps to the surface of the planet with hopes of defending as much as it could. Deploying the Corps to the surface of the planet, the ship returned to orbit to assist the Home Fleet. After a few days in space and a large amount of resources lost, the ship returned to Mars for refueling and resupply run. Following the resupply, the Altman assisted in Commander Keyes' plan to stop the Covenant. Once they were successful, the Altman recalled the Corps and returned to Mars for a ceremony. Post War Era Vixel Rebellion Following the Battle of San Andreas, the Alpha-Zulu Corps made the city its garrison with the Altman always on standby. When an anomaly occurred, Zulu Team was deployed. When hearing of their deaths, the Altman mobilized against the Coalition of the New Earth Government and began the Vixel Rebellion. May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Upon returning to orbit, the Altman was ordered to join the assault against the 42nd Fleet to eliminate the largest Coalition fleet in the system. When the attack began, the 42nd Fleet had UNSC forces on the ropes until another UNSC fleet arrived and with combined efforts, were able to take down the Coalition fleet and captured Doland. After Doland's capture, he was brought to the Altman for trial. While being held, Doland was constantly interrogated by security forces and even a few spartans from the Corps, mostly Roderick. Though his interrogation could be described as almost torture, he would not talk about anything besides that the Coalition would win any war they enter. Eventually after a few weeks of interrogation, Doland was able to attack and break the legs of both guards escorting him. Rather than be captured or fight for his escape, Doland killed himself by shooting a bullet into his chin. Battle of Surgeon Hunting down the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Shield Team called upon Foxtrot and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012 to assist. Foxtrot Team was tasked with areal cover fire along with Orange Team whilst Shield Team killed the fleet's leader, Zaz 'Vadem. Easily being able to complete their task, Foxtrot Team returned to the Altman just to see all of Shield and the two Spartan II's fall in battle. Psych-Interviews Personality Daniel Tarkin is described as a blunt, cold and showing little emotion while in the fight. But ultimately, he showed great care for those under his command. He seemed to even really crack a smile and is a no non sense sort of guy. He focuses on the mission first and nothing else except his fellow soldiers. Tarkin has been seen several times comforting the leaders or other members of teams who had just lost a teammate. Daniel is also not afraid at voicing his opinions as perhaps his ranks have granted him open permission to do so. Tarkin rarely is one to back down from a fight and as such, is ready to fight almost every possible battle from start to finish. He was also known to be very aggressive and assertive during his stay as captain and held everyone as a solider and to do their job at the best of their abilities. Physical Appearance Daniel Tarkin is an aging man with blue eyes and a bald head. He is recognizable for his tall and slim build. Unlike other officers, who are more bulky, Tarkin had always focused on speed and strategy for his battles. Tarkin is also known to wear standard UNSC naval uniforms during major events such as command or ceremonies. His attire normally is a white naval dress shirt, a naval cap and long white dress pants. Relationships Family Daniel is known for having a bad relationship with his family. Due to his parents, he joined the UNSC and got his named changed. He has never truly contacted his parents and cares little of them during his career. Yuri Demetra Daniel and Yuri held a strong father-son type of bond. The two trusted one another with strategy and leadership of their ships. It was Yuri who gave Daniel his rank of captain and the Altman. Roderick-A207 Tarkin and Roderick are known to have a stable friendship and working relationship. While not agreeing with one another always, they are considered to be close allies and can work well enough to successfully lead an operation. Ace-A220 Ace and Tarkin are known to have a stronger bond than Roderick as Ace is completely loyal while Roderick is more independent. Hence why Ace is known to lead more black-ops than Roderick. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Humans: 14 Elites: 42 Jackals: 176 Grunts: 293 Total Kills: 525 Total Kills. Category:BEN THE BESTverse